Vessel navigation on fluid surfaces such as the sea can be more difficult than vehicle navigation on rigid surfaces such as on land. Waves on fluid surfaces apply significant force to vessels, in particular when such vessels are moving with high speeds in severe sea conditions. Severe sea conditions are sea conditions with significant wave activity. Severe sea conditions can be acutely fell in littoral operations, or operations close to shore, where the shallow water and underwater geography can create significant wave lengths and speeds. Vessels that can command high speeds or that are of a small mass are especially vulnerable to damage from severe sea conditions. This damage caused by kinetic wave energy includes crew injuries, capsizing, bow diving or other damage to the vessel. Furthermore, waves can slow a vessel down from reaching its target destination. Severe sea conditions are not limited to conditions at sea but can apply to conditions on any body of water including fresh or salt water as well as an ocean, lake or river.
The difficulty of navigating a vessel in severe sea conditions is further compounded for autonomous vessel navigation. Difficulty can arise where vessel navigation depends upon the limited resources of machine sensory equipment and processing to navigate the vessel.